


The Depravity of Spring

by GreenZeus



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Human Feyre Archeron, I Ship It, Lemon, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Masks on, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, POV Feyre Archeron, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Spring Court (ACoTaR), Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenZeus/pseuds/GreenZeus
Summary: Tamlin realized what Lucien was doing, and began to loosen the laces of my dress. He sat me up as I frantically pulled the garment over my head, wits on fire with the thought of Lucien between my legs.Feyre, Tamlin, and Lucien take a day trip to the starlight pond in ACoTaR. I felt some tension in this chapter that I wanted to explore.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin/Lucien Vanserra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	The Depravity of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Long time lurker, this is the first fanfic I have written! This is my re-imagining of the chapter in ACoTaR where Lucien and Tamlin take Feyre to the special starlight pool. When I first read it, I secretly hoped the three of them would share an ehem.. moment. This is a fleshed-out version of what ran through my head ;)  
> It's smutty, shameless, and all credit/blame goes to SJM.
> 
> on a side note: I always felt that Lucien balanced Feylin's relationship. Part of me thinks if it wasn't a teen/YA genre, it would have been cannon.

I watched Tamlin’s golden hair catch the sunlight as his horse dwindled along the forest path. The pale mare beneath me was steady and I felt all tension leave my bones. After an hour of calm silence and the gentle pad of hooves on earth, the three of us reached a glen.

  
Soft rays from the sun greeted my cheek as I emerged from the tree cover, and took in the scene before me. Clusters of hyacinth and crocuses dotted around in a circlet, bright rings of toadstools crept up from the grass, and tufts of cottonwood floated by on a light breeze. A stream meandered downhill and out of sight; sunlight dancing on the ripples like gems encrusted the riverbed.

  
Tamlin steered to face us and dismounted, granting the creature freedom to wander into the woods. I was lost in my awe when I noticed Lucien to my left, extending his hand to me.

“Feyre?” His elegant fingers poised a question.

“Thank-you Lucien,” I said, carefully gripping the tanned emissaries’ hand, and he steadied me as I jumped from my mare.

I noticed Tamlin’s eyes on me, barely sparing a glance at the incredible view before us. I flushed a little under his gaze.

“So, do you like it?” Tamlin asked, eyes glinting beneath his golden mask.

“Yes,” I said, unable to form any other words.

“Yes? That’s it?” His laugh was pure and open.

I scowled at Tamlin and felt Lucian place a hand on my back, leading me to a gathering of mossy stones.

“You must be hungry Feyre. I made us lunch.” Lucian said, redirecting the conversation.

Tamlin proceeded to unfurl a pack and lie out several ornate blankets, more fit to be hung in a castle than strewn on the forest floor. Lucian set down a great basket and began to assemble lunch. The high fae males fit right into the splendour of the glen; Tamlin’s hair shone like a spun gold crown, and Lucien's locks were molten copper. They quickly created a comfortable nest of plush fabrics and furs for us to lounge on.

Although Lucian had grown up as the son of a High Lord, he had exquisite culinary skills. A platter of ripe berries mixed with chestnuts and rich spreads was compiled in his capable hands. Delicate sandwiches of cucumber, a delicious baked tart, and the ancient wine bottle Tamlin was uncorking completed the offering.  
  
The pools of my gossamer gown fell before me as I sunk into the blankets. Tamlin had already started to enjoy the feast before us, but Lucian just sat back and gazed contentedly at the glen.  
  
I picked my way across Lucians’ picnic; enjoying the textures and flavours, pleasant laughter coming in waves as the males re-counted stories from their younger years. From time-to-time, Tamlin would insist I try little bites of items, delicately offering pieces of pear or berries he said were grown within his court.  
  
Eventually, sated with their meals they stretched out on the blanket and turned their faces up towards the midday sun.  
I shifted somewhat, there was not enough room for me to lie as well, not without laying on top of them. Perhaps I would lay on the grass?  
  
Tamlin’s bright eyes found mine before I could consider it, and he moved, padding the ground next to him.

“There’s always room for you, Feyre,” He said, eyes closed and a smile on his face.

Lucien propped himself onto an arm as I shuffled between them. I angled myself into the spot, heart jumping as my legs tangled with Tamlin’s. I stiffened slightly but his foot began to run idle circles around mine and I relaxed. To my left, Lucian settled back into his place, the fox mask catching rays of light. His eyes watched mine closely, an unnamed emotion in the russet one.

“Thanks for the meal, Lucien,” I said, striving to break the strength of his gaze.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Feyre,” He responded, slow and sleepy.

An idle breeze loosened a coppery tendril and it brushed across Lucien's face. Acting on instinct I reached up and slowly tucked it back into place. His hair was one of the softest things I had ever felt, and at that moment, I wondered what it would feel like, brushing against the inside of my thighs. The thought of those silken strands froze my hand, and I flushed from my neck to the top of my head. Lucien watched me, gentle clicking from his golden eye.

The intensity broke as his eyes softened and he reached up to trace lazy circles on my wrist.

“That feels nice,” He purred.

His words stroked something inside me, and I was suddenly aware of how close I was to them. Lucien's breath mingled with my own, and I could feel warmth rolling off Tamlin. I felt comfortable and safe with the powerful males flanking me, and having both of their hands on my body felt indescribable.

  
Their twin caresses continued to melt me, and I relished in how happy I felt. Each time my mind dipped into the image of coppery strands buried within my legs; I tried to focus on the sunlight filtering through my lashes instead.  
I battled against my growing desire, but my mind betrayed me. They were flawless, muscled, and ancient. Sculpted chests and full lips flitted through my mind; what would it feel like to have their bodies tangle with mine? What sounds would they make?

  
Lucian’s hand drifted to the top of my shoulder and continued to circle the bare skin there. When I felt Tamlin’s hand dance up my side and start to graze my hip, my breath hitched. Could they scent my arousal? I felt like a depraved animal.

  
Through the thin chiffon of my dress, their hands were featherlight. Gooseflesh rippled my arms as my fantasies tormented me. Tamlin pushed behind me, pressing his body tight and tucking his hips against mine. I turned my head towards him and met the burning emeralds of his eyes. A tremor went through me, and I felt Lucien nestle closer to my other side, the warmth from his body moulding into mine.

  
I couldn't breathe without feeling their chests press into me, and I felt intoxicated with lust. A small sound escaped me, and I shuddered again in pleasure.

“What do you want, Feyre?” Tamlin said in a low, deliberate voice.

“I…I don’t know,” I said, lying and breathless.

A laugh rumbled in Tamlin’s chest. It reverberated through my body, causing me to flex my toes in anticipation.

“Oh, I think you do,” Tamlin stated, a knowing look in his eyes.

Lucian’s hand moved to my collar bone and traced the muscles there with his long fingers. I rolled my eyes back into my head with delight.

“I think you do, too,” Lucien whispered into my ear, hot breath floating down my throat.

“Don’t you want to know what it's like Feyre?” Tamlin drawled.

To emphasize his point, his hand began to stroke the entire length of my thigh, following the bone along the front. Lucien leisurely trailed his fingers through my chest and rested on my side. His thumb rubbed on the ribs under my breast. I arched into their touch, becoming putty in their hands.

“Say it, Feyre,” Tamlin demanded, the last part of my name becoming a feral sound.

“I want to,” I started.

“Yes?” Lucien purred, thumb pressing up into my breastbone, dangerously close to grazing over my nipple.

“I’d like you to fuck me” I breathed, giving in.

“Oh, good girl,” Lucien exhaled, brushing a thumb roughly over my nipple.

Tamlin's need was carnal, his mouth clashed with mine and his hand kneaded my hip. Lucien’s broad lips found my neck, and his expert hands teased my breasts. I clawed my hand through Lucien’s hair, pressing him against my neck, whilst grinding on Tamlin’s hips. Feeling me crush against him, he groaned a curse into my mouth.

Lucien’s hot breath was once again at my ear and he purred: “I’m going to eat you up, Feyre.”

My head snapped towards the male, only to catch those devilish eyes staring at me from behind the fox mask, now hunting down my clothed body.

  
Tamlin realized what the male was doing, and began to loosen the laces of my dress. He sat me up as I frantically pulled the garment over my head, wits on fire with the thought of the fox between my legs.

  
Lucien sat on his knees, surveying me, blazing russet and golden eyes taking in the site. Indolently slow, he lowered his sultry mouth to my core. Tamlin and I watched every move, breaths held in our chest. My head flung back on its own accord when I felt Lucien’s hair across my spread legs. Tamlin shifted back and watched me, gently stroking himself through his trousers.

  
Lucien did not waste time once he found his mark. He dove his face between my legs and sealed his entire mouth around my most sensitive part, sucking powerfully. My eyes shot down to meet Lucien's; he was hungry, golden eye dilating with a whir as it met mine. The glinting of his mask in the sun, hair draped across the bones of my pelvis, and full mouth sucking and panting against me was a fever dream. I realized that Tamlin might have been a beast, but Lucien was a hunter like me, and I had been caught.

  
I screamed when he plunged his tongue into my depths, never daring to break eye contact with his scarred face. He threaded both arms under my legs and hugged my center to him. His lovely mouth began to alternate between sucking and thrashing his tongue into me, forming a rhythm.

  
My body grew taught like a bow, my hips began to match the beat of his tongue inside me, and the edges of my vision darkened as I lost control. I bucked my hips against his mouth wildly as I climaxed, our eyes never leaving each other.

  
A tremendous exhale left my body, and I went limp. Slowly, Lucien’s sly face lifted from me, licking his lips.

Flickering a gaze to Tamlin, he said: “I’ve warmed her up for you, High Lord.”

A deliciously dark feeling slithered into my belly at his words. My post-orgasm bliss evaporated and became ravenous hunger. I needed to be filled, to be had, and to have both of their bodies writhing within me.

  
The beast in me awoke, and I turned my attention to Tamlin. We reached for each other at the same time, coming together in the middle, lips desperate. I gripped his head with two hands, claiming my High Lord’s sweet mouth. I climbed into his lap, and his claws pressed into the sides of my hips. I couldn’t have him fast enough, couldn’t kiss him deep enough, my need was overwhelming.

  
Lucien's arms pulled me into his lap and he instructed Tamlin to undress. Lips trailed along my neck and I felt his words against my skin.

  
Tamlin stood and took a step back, his fingers playing with the fastenings on his tunic. The world slowed as golden bits of skin appeared down Tamlin’s chest, a perfect line. I ground back against Lucien in frustration, anticipation. Lucien's hands splayed on my abdomen in response, languid and unhurried. A small gasp left both of us when Tamlin dropped his shirt to the ground, muscles taut under his ethereal skin.

  
Watching me writhing in Lucien's lap, a growl escaped Tamlin; his fingers quickly moved to his pants. The considerable length of him sprung out, ready.

  
Lucien shifted and used his long fingers to spread my thighs. My behind tucked into his pelvis, tilting and exposing me to Tamlin. When I realized Lucien intended to watch me be fucked with a front-row seat, I flushed. How many other females had they shared like this?

  
I felt _oh so_ dirty as Tamlin knelt between my spread legs. He brushed his length against me, and I shuddered at the contact. He groaned softly while stroking himself against me, coating himself with my wetness. He began to push against my entrance, and I hissed at the stretch. Lucien kissed my shoulder tenderly and circled my nipples with his fingertips.  
The first few inches entered me smoothly, I was well prepared. Eventually, Tamlin's patience shattered and he buried his entire length into me. A deep moan left my lips as he pressed into those primal spots.

“Feyre, you’re incredible” Tamlin ground out, struggling with his pleasure.

Fully sheathed, he split my legs between them, tangling me into their embrace. Lucien's breath came in hot gasps at my ear, and he cursed quietly. Tamlin picked a steady pace as he moved within me. We rocked against Lucien's lap and I growled at the hardness I felt there. The two males were so tight in front and behind me, I could barely breathe.

  
Their heavy bodies took pleasure from mine and I bathed in raw power. Hands ran down my sides, pinched at my nipples, gripped my hair, and hooked the side of my mouth. I couldn’t tell what belonged to whom, and when we all fell in sync, I started to suck the fingers in my mouth.

  
With Lucien pushing me deeper into each wild thrust Tamlin made, my pleasure was inescapable and building fast. We were a single person, breathing, feeling, and fucking. Moans chorused with each other and I whimpered as those fingers, Lucien’s I thought, began to thrust lightly into my mouth.

  
He panted into my ear: “Do you want to come, Feyre?”

“Yes,” I breathed.

“Come on your high lord's cock” Lucien commanded.

  
His hand snaked down to my core to rub me as pleasure exploded in my chest. I felt myself contract around Tamlin in pure ecstasy. He choked out his own climax as I gripped him deeper inside me.

My body twitched erratically and I felt lightheaded as Tamlin withdrew.

“I need to lay down” was all I could murmur to Lucien, and he quickly obliged, laying me on my stomach.

Tamlin twisted my hair from the back of my neck and started to trace featherlight circles along my back as I caught my breath. Lucien pressed a crystal glass of water to my lips and I drank deeply. That coy smile still danced on his face and I blushed. I buried my head in the plum coloured blankets and counted out my breaths.

I needed to recover; we were not done yet.   
  
As if sensing my changing mood, I felt a silken head of hair drift past my exposed bottom. Lucien stroked a finger through my folds, and my prone body bucked against him.

  
I looked up and met Tamlin’s eyes through his glittering mask. His lips were slightly parted, and I could see his desire building once more. I motioned for him to sit in front of me, and gave him a demure smile as I took his length in my hand. Tamlin’s head fell back and faced the heavens. In approval, Lucien slid another long finger through my entrance. I gripped Tamlin tighter in my fist and the groan that came from him was music to my ears. I bit my lip when I felt Lucien’s hair tickle my thighs, his tongue running lazy laps against my core.

“Do you enjoy that, Feyre? When Lucien feasts on you?” Tamlin probed, eyes dark with an emotion I couldn’t name.

“I love it.” Was all I could say, moving my hand up and down his length.

Approving of my response, Lucien nestled his face deeper into me. The chill of his metal mask against my cheeks sent a shiver down my spine.

Tamlin leaned over and whispered: “I can let him do this to you every day; If you wish”

A whimper came from me, the thought of being woken up with Lucien's face at my core would never leave me.

Lucien didn’t move an inch away as he said “it would be my pleasure, High Lord”.

I moved to take Tamlin into my mouth, but he stopped me.

“I would like Lucien to fuck you now, and then you can suck me.” He said evenly, eyes rising to meet Lucien’s.

I heard Lucien begin to remove his clothes behind me and I smiled up at Tamlin, gripping his now hard length in my hand and gave him a shy lick, tasting myself on him.

  
Lucien lifted my hips up in the air and I felt him behind me. Tamlin raised my mouth to his and kissed me deeply, as Lucien began to ease himself in.

  
Lucien’s stroke was slow and measured, each inch was teasing, testing. I felt myself gasp against Tamlin’s mouth as inch after inch sank into me. I hadn’t seen Lucien naked, but he had to be several inches bigger than Tamlin, which was impressive in itself. Once I felt Lucien’s hips against me, filled to the center with him, he reached around and rubbed me slowly.

“Suck him, Feyre,” Lucien ground out.

I sank my arms down, breaking the kiss with Tamlin, and immediately took most of his length into my throat, eager to give my High Lord his pleasure. I gagged on him, and at the sound, Lucien lightly patted my core with a flat hand and began to move inside me. I felt like I was being split in half, He was so thick.  
Tamlin groaned loudly as I began to suck him harder. I bounced back and forth, being driven down onto Tamlin, gagging on his length, and moaning in between. We had barely started, but I was close to another release.

“Faster Lucien” I moaned out, rotating my hips against the male.

His hand abruptly left its spot at my core and gripped my hips. He pulled out almost all the way and held me from pushing back against him.

“If you want something, say it louder,” Lucien barked.

I obeyed.

“Faster Lucien!” I shouted, and the glen seemed to shake with the disturbance, birds taking flight from the treetops.

“Good girl” both Lucien and Tamlin cooed, and Lucien proceeded to give me what I asked for.

Reckless thrusts pounded into me, hands anchored to my hips painfully. I took in sharp, ragged breaths in between my moans. When Lucien really fucked, it was like fire, fire climbing up every nerve, destroying all thought, sound, and reason in its path.

  
Someone commanded I keep sucking and I threw every thought into milking Tamlin for everything he was worth. My entire body shook with the impact and loud claps echoed around us, two hands thrust into my hair and forced my head down further onto the cock in front of me. Taking advantage of the new angle, Lucien adjusted and he drilled me harder into the soft amethyst fabric of the blanket. A rough hand sealed around my neck and I thrust back as hard as I could onto Lucien's cock.

  
Our moans harmonized with each other as we became lost to the passion, Tamlins rose above the rest as another climax neared him. Lucien didn’t break pace as he snaked another hand to my clit and rubbed in time with his thrusts.

  
Tamlin came first with a great roar, thrusting volley after volley of sweet cum into my mouth. My mind faltered at the sensations I was experiencing, racing closer to my own climax.

“Please come for me Feyre” Lucien begged and I lost myself at the desperation in his words.

I jerked violently against him, every muscle within me tensed, and then spasmed. With a sigh and a prayer, Lucien came inside my still contracting center, ringing his release from him.

Tamlin dragged me up towards his chest and I slumped beside him, followed shortly after by Lucien collapsing beside me.

We panted for several long moments; mind, body, and soul spent.

Tamlin broke the silence “there’s a pond down the hill we can wash up in, they say it’s made from a fallen star.”

I managed a feeble nod and both males helped me to my feet. The three of us picked our way down the glittering river, naked skin glowing in the spring sunlight.

* * *

  
We washed each other in that mysterious pool of liquid stars then dried off in the sun, bodies harmoniously intertwined. Lucien's mouth again found itself nestled between my legs, and I kissed Tamlin through my sweet release.

  
We eventually packed up the blankets and called back the trio of horses. I was a bit sore as I climbed atop my mare but we followed the winding path back to the house before darkness fell.

  
Our relationship had certainly changed that afternoon. Somehow things still felt normal; like this was the natural progression of my time in the Spring Court. I didn’t care if it was wrong, or if I wasn’t the first woman they shared. I wouldn’t feel bad for one moment for doing something that brought me joy.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I might have some other re-imagined scenes from the books for you guys.....  
> Please leave me some feedback.


End file.
